


The morning after

by Siki24



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siki24/pseuds/Siki24
Summary: Green finds comfort in the arms of strangers. Red's not having that.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so I thought I’d give this a try :) I’m trying to improve my writing so any comments is very appreciated!

Green woke up to a light shining directly into his eyes and the worst hangover he had had in years, the treacherous curtains that allowed the sunrays inside were dancing mockingly in the light morning breeze of the open window. He groaned quietly and it took far longer than it should have for him to realize that the curtains was not his own. Neither were the walls, the decoration or the bed he was lying in. The gears in his head started turning against the restraints of his hangover. Slowly he became aware of the comforting heat that surrounded him, and the possessive arm draped across his waist. 

He knew what had happened and he knew exactly who was behind him. Or at least, he knew what the person looked like even if no name came to mind.  
He vaguely remembered a tall, muscular guy, who had worn a cap on his coal colored hair. They had met at the bar where he had gone to drown his sorrows, before deciding that a little exercise would be far more effective in distracting his melancholic thoughts. He remembered the guy's flat mud-brown eyes, how he had avoided looking at them so as to not remember the eyes he wished he would see instead. He groaned internally.

He didn't know how it had started, he had just had a one night stand. He remembered the man, a black haired, brawny type, the only thing was his eyes, blue. He had never found anyone who could compete with those deep, fiery scarlet eyes that he loved so much, that his body craved so much and that only one person had.  
He sighed thinking of how much of a wimp alcohol truly made him. From that point he had frequently picked up new distractions when his frustration had become too much and the liquor dulled his senses so the ‘who’ didn’t really matter.

Somehow he didn't feel as bad as he always did, didn't feel the disgust with himself for being so weak and desperate that he would jump just about anyone that just came close to resembling the guy that for so long had preoccupied his mind. Maybe he had simply come to terms with the fact that it would never be reciprocated, or maybe it would come later.

He knew that he was mostly reacting to the fact that said guy was currently living with him, or rather staying as a guest in his apartment because of the tournament, which did very little to help him with his pathetic crush to the utterly uninterested mountain man. It would be easier to court a rock than him. At least the rock couldn't stare at him blankly.

In all his misery, he found one lucky point. He still had his underpants on. There was no throbbing sensation in his backside either and nothing sticky that shouldn’t be. There was however, something hard and warm pressed against his ass that indicated that a quick retreat might be the best solution.

One of the reasons he never asked anyone home with him was so he would have an easy escape the morning to come. A point even his intoxicated self seemed to follow religiously.

Making an escape before any morning activities could be initiated, he lifted his head slightly to search for his cloth only to put it back quickly to the safety of the pillow as vertigo hit him.  
He laid still for a minute and breathed in the scent around him. He could smell his companion, a sweet musty aroma that yet again reminded him of the one who would never feel the same. He wouldn't put it past himself to have chosen this man simply for that scent. 

He tried once again to lift his head in search of his cloth, expecting to see it lithered across the floor. What he found was a pile neatly folded on a chair on the other side of the room next to the door. Weird. He definitely had not been in a state to fold it that neatly.  
His brows furrowed as he contemplated that, but decided that it might simply be best to make a quick retreat regardless, countless times, he had stayed to long and it never served anything other than an awkward farewell. He gently tried to wiggle out from under the heavy arm that held him and tried to reach the floor with his foot, he almost did when two arms suddenly secured the brunet in a tight hug that didn't leave much room for air.  
The other man snuggled him from behind, and the hardness was now definitely prominent on his lower back. Firmly deciding that no one should simply be able to use _the_ Green Oak as a teddy bear, he brusquely tugged the arms away from him and got up, ignoring the spinning sensation as best he could.

Suddenly he realized that even if this was not his bedroom, it was certainly his apartment, more specifically his guest room that currently housed his raven. He spun around and there he was. He was in fact looking at Red, his childhood best friend and lifelong crush.  
Or rather a very annoyed and sleepy version of Red, his childhood best friend and lifelong crush.

Reds brows furrowed and his features set in a scowl, Green knew never to wake him up, which added one more reason for why he wished he had just stayed in his bed.  
Red however reached for the nightstand clock, when he found it to be only six in the morning he scowled, reached over, grabbed Greens hand, pulled him down on the bed and swiftly fell asleep on top of him. Leaving a very confused Green to fill up the gaps in his memory and unconvincingly ignore the erection pressed into his stomach.


	2. Who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story kind of went a different way than planned, hence the long update time. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy, and feel very free to comment :D

Green suddenly found it a lot more tolerable to be treated as a full sized teddy bear as Red hugged him close and tugged the brunette’s head into the crook of his neck, arm draped over his slim waist and one hand resting on the skin just above his boxers.

It didn't take long before soft snores could be heard and the warm body cradling him turned limp with sleep. 

The brunette tried to clear his head. To remember anything that could help him understand how this had come to be and stop the thoughts screaming that it was certainly a dream. He remembered trying to flirt with Red and failing miserably. He had drowned the rejection after that, and after his senses had become extremely inhibited from the intake of alcohol he had found a guy at the bar who looked slightly like Red, his last remembered thought being the foggy decision to go home with him. Other than that his mind came up blank, he was fairly sure that the guy from the bar wasn't his raven.

Yet here he was, lying in bed with the person he cared about the most in this entire world, both of them half naked. He had fought to keep Red in his life ever since he pushed him away. First by being his rival. Endlessly challenging and belittling him so that he would just _keep following_ , only now realizing that it had been a result of hurt feelings as his grandfather, one of his only two living relatives, loved the prodigy more than him, and a confusing crush that he simply hadn't known how to deal with.  
Then by being his friend, travelling up and down a mountain many times a month just to keep him in his life, slowly gaining his trust and getting closer. Close enough to see behind the stoic Pokemon Master that everyone knew, and into the childhood friend, he used to know. The boy who would do anything in his power to help another being, be it man or pokemon. The caring, sweet and strong trainer that had fanned the flame of his first love to begin with.  
And finally they were this. Two best friends one pining after the other. Green had finally reasoned with him, or rather threatened him, so that he would come down the mountain once a month. Those times he would stay at the brunettes guest room for one night, then head back up the mountain. Leaving Green to stare after him, already planning his next visit.

He had somehow convinced Red to go to a party with all of their friends, in the hope that the alcohol would finally give him the courage to confess to him. In the back of his mind a voice added that an inhibited Red might take better to the news than otherwise. Never in his entire life though had he thought they would end up like this, Reds manhood still protruding into his back, as his own was eager to join in. 

He felt the tension in his body slowly disappear by the human touch and soon decided that he was tired as hell as well. No matter how it had come to be, he was now in the only place he wanted to be, and so he closed his eyes and relaxed into the hold of the larger man, for once forgetting his worries and ignoring the strange circumstances. A smile ghosting on his lips.

 

When he woke up, he was alone. The bed was cold and the warm touch was gone. He felt tears threatening, and realized the hope that he had brought with him in his sleep. It was time to wake up and realize that whatever had happened, it probably wasn't going to end up as he wanted it to. Red was dense, always had been when it came to other people, he probably didn't even read anything into sleeping half naked with his best friend. He groaned at this and burrowed his head in his pillow.  
Then Red stood at the door with a tray of food. He looked up at him with surprise evident in his clear green eyes. In the back of his mind, his arrogance screamed at him to play it cool and act casual. Therefore, he shut his mouth.  
His heart was jumping from the caring act. His hope started to swell again. He beat it back.

Red went over to the bed and carefully placed the tray on the nightstand. Then he unceremoniously picked up the startled brunette and situated him in his lap, eliciting a gasp from the green eyed male as he was abruptly manhandled. The tray was set in Greens lap as hands found their ways to his sides and massaged his back. He felt the remnants of his hangover slip away as his mind now had far better things to think of. Suddenly his hope didn't seem as farfetched as it had moments prior.  
The fact that Red was only wearing a tight black t-shirt and boxers and he himself only wore the latter became very prominent in his mind all of a sudden.  
He prayed to Arceus that this was more than nothing.

"Eat". The command was softly murmured near his ear, sending a shiver through him.

Green struggled to maintain coherent thoughts, one side of him profoundly wondering what was happening and why, and the other one simply screaming to just go with it. The latter won for now and he gingerly reached out and forked some of the scrambled eggs into his mouth. He never knew that Red could cook. Tasting the bite, he realized that he most certainly could not. Salt the only flavor on his tongue. He started coughing and was handed a glass of water by a worried raven. 

"Is it bad?" He sounded slightly hurt by the thought.

"What. No no!… It's just a little… heavy on the salt maybe. But definitely edible" He gushed as if Red would stand up and leave him if anything bad was said about his cooking abilities. 

Red took the fork from him and took a bite himself, eating thoughtfully. Then he gave the fork back to him. Green looked behind himself to see his expression and saw the thoughtful frown turn into a stoic mask of indifference.

"You didn't think so?" Green asked, only barely avoiding the phrase 'you were able to force that down?'

Red only shrugged.

Green decided to force the rest of the meal down. Only the eggs had been salt assassinated it seemed, the bacon had been slightly burned but was still a few minutes from being coal. As he ate, Red's hands resumed massaging his lower back.

No longer had the fork been set on the plate after the last bite, before the tray was set aside, and Green found himself being manhandled once more. Now to sit facing the raven, one leg on either side of the mountain man and legs spread as wide as he was now blushing, which was quite a lot. Both of Reds hands situated on his lower back, holding him, as his own was hanging awkwardly between their chests. Two fiery red eyes scrutinizing his own.

"Who was he?"


	3. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished my first fanfic :P Hope you'll enjoy it and once again feel very free to comment :D

"Who was he?"

Green froze, his hands had yet to settle and hung awkwardly in between them.  
His heart picked up, as he understood the implications of the question. Red had somehow found out about the guy he vaguely remembered from the night before. If there was something he wanted to avoid more than anything, it was this. A new kind of panic set in and his heart pounded as he remembered Leaf threatening to tell Red about both his feelings towards the Raven and about the other guys if he didn't do it quickly enough himself. Before the party Leaf had promised him that she would play nice, but he had been so drunk, and she was after all the spawn of Satan, so he wasn't entirely convinced. Did Red know about everything? He had to know.

"Who?" he casually tried to say. 

"The guy you played tongue twister with yesterday" the raven calmly clarified. His voice sounded calm but red eyes hardened and his jaw tensed.

Green's face became impossibly hotter. He smacked the raven on the chest, his hands finding purpose as they crossed in front of his chest. "Don't say it like that!" he demanded embarrassed that Red had seen it, he looked away "what's it to you anyway?”  
As elated as he was that his crush did not know about his other distractions, he still wished that he hadn't seen that.

Once again, Reds hands began working his tense muscles, eyes scrutinizing his every move. "Green?" He gently demanded, hands tightening their hold on his lower back.

Red had never been this talkative, or rather he had never been this attentive in any conversation they had ever had. This combined with the fact that he was rather hands on at the moment struck Green as weird and uncommon, as Red generally had a problem with both eye contact and physical interactions of any kind. The raven still used to flinch whenever Gold would hug him or slap him on the back. The funniest thing he had ever seen was still the time Gold had tried to fist bump Red, said raven had simply resorted to stare at him blankly until the awkwardness reached maximum as he had taken his fist and shaken it. 

It would be impossible for the brunette to tell himself that Red seemed to have no interest at all. The Raven wanted to know something, and he definitely had an agenda with the whole touching thing. Then again, it was Red after all, this might just be the way he tried to calm people. Green had seen him massage Pikachu and the rest of his team on numerous occasions after battles or training. The brunette wouldn't take anything for granted, he was not getting any more hurt than he already was. He did however decide that it would gain him nothing to lie.

Still looking away he lowly mumbled "He's just a guy I met at the bar yesterday"

"So you're not with him?" Red asked very seriously.

The brunette looked back incredulously, maybe Red was simply trying to calm him down or help him with his hangover, but the raven had never before asked such a direct or personal question to anyone. Green was quite sure of that.  
He looked into smoldering scarlet. "No" he managed.

A hand suddenly rested on his cheek one thumb stroking his cheekbone as its counterpart pulled him closer. Eager lips were pressed against his own. Fire filled him as Red kissed him almost desperate. It took him a second to respond but when he did, it was eager. Hands moved on their own, as Green's fingers entwined in black locks and strong arms removed the space between them.  
The kiss ended when they ran out of air. They pulled away breathlessly. Red grinning wider than the brunette had ever seen before. 

"I wasn't sure if you really meant it, I'm glad that you did" Red murmured as he proceeded to kiss the smaller male's jawline and moved down his neck slowly. Hands explored his skin again, this time lower than before.

"Mea… meant what?" 

"The stuff you said yesterday" the Raven clarified.

Shit. He had no fucking clue what he could have possibly said. Whatever it was, he was thankful as it had concluded in this, but he would be grateful if he had just the slightest idea. Right now, however every hope of retrieving the information was dwindling exponentially as the blood started to leave his brain. Before he had too long to ponder whatever he could have said, his raven clarified.

"You know, that you like me the same way that I like you" emerald eyes widened. Strong hands dipped lower. "At first I didn't even think that you were gay, you always made such a show out of those fangirls of yours" Green almost gasped as one finger traced slightly beneath his boxers. "And then I saw you with that guy" his rough voice lowered and scarlet eyes trapped emerald "I thought I missed my chance". 

Red's eyes weren't angry they weren't judging him, they were waiting and wanting. He wanted to hear Green speak now, that much was certain.  
The brunette had never had this many thoughts before, he didn't know if he had told Red about his love or lust for him, but if it had only been the latter he wasn't sure if he could take it. He needed to know, and he needed to know now.

"I love you" and then it was out there. Red filled his cheeks as scarlet eyes widened in surprise, water threatening to invade his own as he pushed himself slightly away, needing space as too many long buried feelings crowded his mind all at once.  
One of Red's hands left his back to guide emerald eyes back to scarlet. "I didn't think that I would get to hear that from you sober this soon. I love you too. I have for a long time now." Scarlet eyes were looking at him softly.

Relief. Green felt elated, he released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and then he kissed the larger male deeply and passionately. His stomach jumped as he was being pushed down suddenly. Hands started to wander, clothes were being removed and he moaned unknowingly as Red took them further than he ever thought they would be. Through the pleasure, he saw scarlet eyes that were only for him.

 

 

Late the next day they were walking to the store. Hand in hand as everything had been figured out somewhat. Red was going to live with Green from now on, except for one weekend of every month where he would train on Mount Silver. Green would be very welcome on those trips. They were in the middle of a conversation, however one sided that may be. 

"I mean it's not like I didn't give him a chance, I mean I fight like every other gym leader. I follow the rules of the League. He was just that bad! He didn't have to cry about it!" Green exclaimed looking slightly guilty at the larger male. Red simply resorted to rolling his eyes, a half-incredulous half-fond glint in his eyes. Suddenly the raven stiffened, he stopped in his tracks and almost made Green trip because of their linked hands. 

"What's wrong?" 

Red was a second too slow to avert his eyes from where he had been looking, and Green flushed slightly as he saw a broad coal haired guy, that was just a little too recognizable. Fuck. The guy from the bar. Suddenly he was being dragged in the other direction and only barely saw that the guy now wore a plaster on his nose.

The brunette eyed his partner warily as he was led in the other direction. "You know that I'm sorry about that right?"

The raven shrugged but was suddenly very interested in his pokedex. Green let it slide.

"I wonder what happened to him, did you see his nose?" 

Red's hand tightened the slightest bit. Green started to get worried.

"Dunno. He seemed like a wimp to me"

"Why? What did you do?"

The raven simply looked away in annoyance.

"Red?" emerald eyes suddenly became alert.

"He'll live. I didn't even break his nose anyway"

Green gaped. "You HIT him?" he asked indignantly, secretly pleased somehow in spite of the wrongness of it.  
"You've never hurt anyone!" He added incredulously.

"He wouldn't let go of you and you said you wanted to go with me, it was a reflex reaction."

"God dammit Red!"

 

The end!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Red's pov of the night before :P Which was actually what I started writing in the first place :P


	4. Red's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's done \o/ Thank you so much for your comments :D And feel free to comment on this one as well :D

Nope… definitely not. Red did not like the party scene at all, not in a million years would he find himself on a sweaty dancefloor with unnecessarily loud music and intrusive bodies aimlessly flailing around in the weirdest kinds of dance moves pushing him around with no Pikachu to hug, and enjoy himself.  
Mercifully, a familiar purple dressed arm, attached to a slender brunette with half concerned, half amused sparkling green eyes, grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to a quieter part of the club.  
"You looked frightened as hell bro" Green said in an amused voice.

Green. The only reason why he was in this hellhole in the first place. They had made a deal. After one year where Green had trekked up and down the mountain at least three times a month, he had finally had enough: "Seriously! If you don't come down the mountain at least ONCE a month. I swear Red! I'll tell Leaf that you need a new jacket!!!" an action they both knew meant Leaf forcing Red into at least fifty different jackets that she would find a way to get onto the mountain. Red shuddered at the thought.  
He didn't think that Green would follow through with his threat, he seemed to enjoy coming around, but he did see the brunettes point. Therefore, he now quite often found himself at the bottom of the mountain looking longingly toward the top or being dragged by Green to see his mother or old friends. He would then stay at Green's guest room for a night and then scale the mountain with his new supplies the next day, welcoming the silence and peace but missing the boisterous atmosphere that a certain brunette never failed to provide. This time however Green had demanded that they go with the others to a nightclub, not fully explaining the concept to him before they stepped inside.

Red shot Green an annoyed stare, which only served to make him chuckle. Red sighed, "What now?" He murmured barely audible over the noises of the club. Green thought for a moment and wobbled visibly, he was not entirely sober by far, as him and Gold had had a drinking competition earlier that night. 

They ended up in the group of friends consisting of Leaf, silver and Gold, talking, drinking and laughing. Red even managed to feel more at ease surrounded by the well-known people, even if he had to stop Green from dragging him onto the dancefloor every once in a while. He would not be dancing! Even if it was with Green.

As the night progressed, Red was the only one of them who remained at least a little sober. Especially Green seemed to take to the liquor with fervor.  
Suddenly they were alone, Gold and Silver were dancing… or grinding, and Leaf was talking to a few other friends of hers. Red leaned back against the bar and closed his eyes trying to ignore the loud music and the many voices. Body tense from his surroundings. He felt a hand on his bicep and opened his eyes to see Green starring at him intently, at least intently for a very drunk person.  
"Are you sure you don't want to dance with me? Gold and Silver seems to have a lot of fun" he cooed, leaning into the larger man. Eyes big and hopeful, teeth worrying his lower lip and completely devoid of his usual Oak snarkyness.  
To say that Red wasn’t following would be a massive understatement. It didn't help that Silver in this moment decided to slap Gold and indignantly walk away after the gold eyed boy had felt him up a little too much.  
Red looked back at Green and cooked his head, one eyebrow raised in a confused manner. He didn't mind having Green this near to him, not at all actually, but it was unnerving and old feelings that had once been very hurt started to resurface.  
He beat them back knowing very well that Green was straight. The brunette always had a bunch of fangirls coming to his gym and regularly boasted about it no matter how annoying they got.  
Surely it was the alcohol talking he decided. Turning towards the bartender, he asked for a glass of water. Feeling the brunette letting go of him he looked at him expectantly, but was met with the look of a very crestfallen Green, who had suddenly become very interested in his shoes.  
"What's wrong?" he asked surprised.  
Green eyes snapped up, embarrassment evident for only the shortest time before he concealed it and ordered the strongest drink from the list. "Nothing, I just need to go check on Silver" He paid for the drink and assertively left the bar with only a slight wobble. 

Without Green the club began getting to him. Too much noise, too many people and too many lights, he had to get out. Now. He found Green and told him goodnight, the brunette looked disappointed but Red had already gone without giving him a chance to reply, eager to get out of there. He bumped into Leaf at the door and she promised to keep an eye on Green, even if she looked doubtful as she said it. 

He was halfway home when he realized that he had forgotten his jacket. He sighed. Green made him wear one even though it was utterly unnecessary However he would never hear the end of it if he lost it. Besides, Green had bought it for him and he liked it. With a sigh, he turned around.

All thoughts about the jacket was however completely forgotten, when he came to the club and realized that fifty percent of the couple heavily making out against the wall was none other than Green 

Without thinking, Green was ripped out of the possessive hold of the other man. Red held him a little behind himself as the other man slowly processed what had happened. He knew that he had absolutely no right deciding who Green kissed, but it had been a reflex reaction fueled by a sudden anger and a stabbing hurt as he saw Green with another man. Over the years he had started hoping that the brunette might have had feelings for him as well and that Green's insistence on seeing him was a reflection of those feelings, without truly letting himself believe that Green would ever want to have more than the strong friendship they had rebuilt. 

Now, realizing that Green not only hadn’t chosen him but might have chosen someone else, his temper fogged his mind. Not knowing how deep his relationship with this man was, pain curled in his chest. He had never felt more anger towards anyone than he felt towards this man right here in front of him 

He could have hit him

He had to take a very deep breath to clear his head, and one more to uncurl his fist. Realizing that he had probably overstepped he made a move to release Green. The brunette, however, had other ideas and suddenly threw his arms around the others neck happily cooing "Reeeeeeeed" in a very slurry voice.  
"HEY" the other man bellowed, red in the face from alcohol consumption and clearly pissed off at the interruption, "That one's mine!"

He should have hit him.

The man drunkenly grabbed the brunette's arm, and pulled with enough force to make the smaller male wince in pain.

His fist connected with the man's face.

Then he regretted it. The man stumbled backwards rubbing his bloody nose. Red just stood there, arm hanging forceless in the air. Never in his life had he been close to hurting another human being, not even Giovanni had made him loose his temper this way, but hurting Green was inexcusable. Doing it in front of him was just plain stupid.  
Said brunette was still clinging to him, nose buried in Red’s shirt whilst deeply breathing in, even if he was shivering from the cold. Red eyes softened and an arm was snaked protectively around the smaller male’s slim waist, hoping it would gain him some warmth. He then turned his attention back on the man.  
Luckily, he didn't seem to be too hurt other than the blood nut he now sported. Unfocused eyes looked at him blearily before he responded in a blurry but surprisingly whining voice "You hit me" he said incredulously "I can't believe you hit me" and then he wobbled back inside the club without listening to Red's stammering apologies as his arm tightened around Green.

Red decided then and there that the night was over for both him and Green and quickly went inside to retrieve both their jackets before the drunkard got his testosterone level up again, he didn't mind the cold, but Green's slender frame was already shaking from the chilly wind.

As they walked, Red was deep in thought, supporting almost all of Greens bodyweight as the brunette’s legs suddenly seemed quite independent of each other. 

"Reeeeed!?" Green slurred once again.

Red looked at him in answer, one side of his mouth curling up from the state of his friend.

"I liiike you Reeed"

Red smiled slightly and nodded to the brunette, conveying that he felt the same. His arm tightened a little more and he felt slightly hopeful. Green had after all gladly left the other man to go with him. Maybe he should ask him on a date the following day, or stay just one more night at Greens place and help him with the hangover that was surely on its way. But first he needed to get a clear answer about who that other guy was.

Then the questions began. Red quickly decided that there was nothing in the entire world more amusing and entertaining than drunk Green. The brunette simply wouldn't stop asking all kinds of weird questions in his slurry voice, and he would more often than not make such exasperated arm movements to compliments his wonderings that Red had to practically carry him so that he wouldn't fall.

"How is pikapi so strong? It's a rodent for crying out loud, and it's just soooo strooong! Is it on steroids or something?" Green asked as his fourteenth question but didn't bother wait for a response. 

"And how are you so biig, I mean you were tiny. I mean tiiiny, I was taller than you and now… I'm like not!" At this, he tried to compare his own height with Red, being that the raven was pretty much supporting his entire weight by holding him securely by the waist, Green ended up hitting him square in the face. 

"It doesn't work" he muttered sadly and looked at his hand.  
Red swore that he would force him to drink water next time.

"Why don't you like me?" Red stopped walking. His attention now solely focused on the drunken brunette.  
"What?"  
"Why don't you like me? It's not fair!" The brunette tried to start walking again, Red's arms stopped him.  
"I do like you"  
"I know you like me. But you don't liiike me" the brunette whined. Then buried his face in Red's chest.  
Red hesitated for a moment, then tilted Greens face up with a finger and gently pressed his lips to the smaller male’s forehead. Holding him close.  
He pulled away, heart spiking, and looked Green in the eyes.  
"I do like you, I like you a lot"  
Green stared at him with wide eyes, too drunk to be embarrassed by their proximity.  
Then those eyes narrowed a little, a slight smirk that fit so well emerged on his face "a lot?"  
Red snorted. Feeling nothing but fondness for the smaller male in his arms. How typical of Green.  
"I love you" he said, hating to beat around the bush.  
To this Green shined "I love you too" he slurred, hugging Red tight. Red's chest felt tight with emotions, even if a part of him was worried about something different altogether. Who was that other guy, and why had Green been kissing him? If Green really loved him he wouldn't be with others, right?  
He was just about to ask, when Green in a spurt of happiness spun around, out of Red's arms and flat onto the sidewalk.  
Red decided to save the question for the day to come, and started dragging the wincing brunette home, holding on just a little tighter than before. 

 

When they finally arrived home, Red dragged Green to the guest room where he was staying so as not to leave him alone. He didn't really have that much experience with drunk people but he felt like Green would definitely find a way to get hurt if he was left alone. He put him on the bed to find some water but when he came back, Green had almost undressed himself completely. Red almost dropped the glass. 

A confused Pikachu and Eevee was send to sleep in the hallway.

He put the water on the bedside table and went to gather Greens cloth. It was folded and put on the chair next to the door. Intently focusing on the task at hand, he avoided looking at the flat stomach of his best friend, equally happy and sad that said friend had kept his underpants on. When he looked back at the bed Green was taking up most of the space, hands behind his head, looking incredibly invitingly. "Aren't you coming to bed, don't you want some of this" Green asked in a slurry voice and moved his body in a way that even if it was marred with alcohol seemed way to seductive. Only his heavy eyelids betrayed him, as he was beyond tired. Red cursed inwardly. Blood rushing to the wrong organ for sound decisions.  
He contemplated for a second, then took off his shirt, pants and socks and sat on the edge of the bed.  
He easily manhandled the shorter male to sit in his lap, Green instantly curled into him, looking tired but raising his face to press a kiss to the ravens jaw. Red had to suppress a groan before pressing Green down so he could offer him water, which the brunette quickly gulped down. 

When Green was done drinking, he made him lay down on the side of the bed and curled around him from behind, he would never take advantage of the brunette's drunken state as the other guy from the club, but his mind wasn't helpful in providing him with good reasons, for denying his craving of being close to Green. The emerald-eyed male had told him he loved him, he had been inebriated, yes, but he had still said it. Red truly hoped he had meant it. Even if his contentment was marred by a certain fear. Who was the guy from the club, and what did he mean to Green?  
Not long after, soft snores could be heard and he draped the duvet over them and snaked an arm over the smaller male’s waist, holding him securely in the night.


End file.
